


You Love to see it

by TheDelta42



Series: Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I know NOTHING about sword fighting, Marinette knows how to use a sword, Michael knows how to sword fight, she just has trouble with fencing, so I just made it up as I went along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Marinette convinces Michael to show her class some sword fighting techniques
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caline Bustier/Original Character
Series: Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942003
Kudos: 35





	You Love to see it

**_ You love to see it _ **

Adrien quietly rocked back and forth on his heels, while Michael and Mdm. Bustier were whispering in the corner. Marinette had convinced her brother to teach her classmate some Medieval Sword fighting techniques and Mdm. Bustier had been fine with it, until Michael said they’d be fighting live, which meant they were actually using real weapons instead of training weapons.

Michael sighed, before pulling a coin out of his pocket. He flipped it and scowled.

“I’ll go get some sticks.” Muttered Michael, walking toward a cupboard.

Adrien thought he was going to get a mop, until Michael came back with a bag full of wooden swords, each different type, length and size.

“Right,” Said Michael, dropping the back down, “Depending on what sword is being used and what region the style is from, each style of swordsmanship is basically the same, you try to stab someone with it and you’re either successful or you’re not. With Fencing, the most common swords are either sabres or foils, however, rapiers are also used in fencing. Scimitars, and by extension their cousins the cutlasses, are similar to Katanas, Nagamakis and other single edged swords all rely on the edge of the blade being pointed towards your opponent.”

As Michael spoke, Marinette was pulling each type of sword out of the bag.

“Medieval swordsmanship will used double edged swords, however, the swords themselves actually date back as far at the Roman Empire,” Said Michael, picking a short sword and holding it up to show the class, “and were actually wide spread, which is the common depiction of a sword is one with a double edge.”

Marinette started to pull a sword out, only for Michael to give her a look and shake his head.

“With single edged swords, the fighter would have to position the sword to ensure the sharp edge was facing their opponent,” Said Michael, placing the short sword down, “That was not needed with a double edged sword, especially when one was below your elbow. The only safe part of a double-edged sword is the flat edge.”

Michael pulled a longsword from the bag, “Contrary to movies, a Long sword was almost always ceremonial, as it was usually used as a sword of the state, which is unlikely to see battle.” Michael gently put the longsword in the bag, before pulling out a broadsword and a claymore, “Now, these two are the most common in terms of movies and representation, the broadsword and claymore.”

Michael passed the broadsword off to Marinette, “The broadsword is often carried by swordsman in conjunction with a shield, which is the normal armament of knights and soldiers. Claymores are heavy, so the ones carrying these would be the heavy set, slower soldier and knights. That said, their size would normally be enough to keep their opponent at bay for a few moments.”

Michael grabbed the swords that were still out and placed them in the bag, leaving only the broadsword and claymore out.

“Right, little one,” Said Michael, making Adrien wince internally, it was obvious who they were, “If you’ll get in position, we can continue with the demonstration.”

Michael and Marinette both stood facing each other, before, in a blink of an eye, Marinette had her sword drawn and was ducking under Michael’s blade, her foot connecting with his leg, making him stumble.

Adrien watched in awe, as the two fought. It was like a dance that required absolute trust on both ends. It was evident that Michael and Marinette had done this before and were familiar with each other’s styles.

Adrien only wished Kagami was here to see it.


End file.
